Season 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Phoenix Girls Season 1 Summary The discovery that they are descendants of a long line of magical witches finds four sisters battling demons and warlocks, and occasionally each other After a dinner at their childhood home the beautiful Sunstone Sister's Aunt Jade read a power incantation spell from the Liber Luminis and awaken their powers.The strong willed Ivey can move things she can't see, the understanding Violet can freeze time, the unreasonable Aurelia can turn invisible , while the uninhibited Emerald has premonitions. Indivudually each is strong but together they can band the power of four that they will be able to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Main Characters Ivey Sunstone(22) potrayed by Raven Symone Violet Sunstone(22) potrayed by Jordin Sparks Aurelia Sunstone(22) potrayed by Kiley Williams Emerald Sunstone (22) potrayed by Kyra Pratt Jay Austrea (22) Latroy Johnson (20) Jake Williams (15) Episodes Episode 1 The Phoenix Hatches (series premiere)- Four sisters find out there the most powerful witches of all and must put their differences aside to battle evil Episode 2 Beautiful Witches - Jake (Violets new boss)and Violet had a past relationship. Demon absorbs essence of women and now the Sunstone Sisters Episode 3 Reality Bites- Aurelia must face the fact that she must move back in the house, Queen Victoria turns Aurelia into a vampire,Violet is afraid of becoming a witch. Episode 4 Romance From Hell- Victor a local bank owner (who is also a demon) seduces Emerald and turns her against the sisters. Episode 5 The Lost Spell- The sisters go back to the 70抯 to find a lost spell. Violet thinks she should tell Jake her secret. Episode 6 The Caged Bird- When Violet is kidnapped because she was caught by a gang using her powers they blackmail her to use them to rob banks because they have implanted a bomb in the Sunstone Household Episode 7 The Green Sisters- The sisters are haunted by their past life so they astral project to the 60’s to see what happened. Episode 8 The First Phoenix -When they accidentally release their ancestral Uncle who is the dark phoenix they summon the first phoenix witch. Episode 9 My Friend From The Other Side- Aurelia befriends a ghost to find out who murdered her. Episode 10 Back To The Future- Violet daughter from the future comes to the past to warn them about their death and that magic is exposed, The sisters must track down the ingredients while keeping Amber safe Episode 11 Back to the future part 2- When a spell goes wrong the sisters are stuck in their future bodies Episode 12 The First Phoenix Thanksgiving - The Sunstone Sisters are summoned back in time to help a young witch give birth to her baby. Episode 13 Inspector Jake- Emerald tells Violet about Jake, Violet breaks up with Jake. Episode 14 The Choosing Game -The sisters father visit, When agang member returns but this time he has demonic powers he makes Ivey choose between her family,Emerald can get the deed back to the club for $125,000 dollars. Violet has to wipe Jake's memory of her and her sisters Episode 15 A Phoenix Christmas- The Sunstone Sisters are taken to the the greatest Sunstone sacrifices of all time. Episode 16 Fallen For Stars- Manny ask Violet out,Ivey cast a spell for her and Emerald to switch powers so she can understand Emerald's vision but switches everyones powers in the house. Episode 17 Power of 3 Vol - Having to go to a social case in North Carolina Violet must leave the house for at least a week Episode 18 A witch in need- Emerald helps a teenage witch control his powers. Episode 19 House of Horrors- Fera the demon of fear traps the sisters, Manny, and LaTroy in the house with their worst fear.Emerald gains a new power. Episode 21 Demonic Dreams- The Sunstone Sisters are stuck in their dreams with a demon who has the power to end them all. Episode 22 All the time in the world- When Ivey suspects latroy is gonna propose she cast a spell to the next day but it goes wrong and she keeps reliving it. While trying to escape an witch hunter who gives them reoccurring death fatesJay2299 (talk) 00:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Jamison Adams